User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 26- Whisper
Main Plot: Andrew (The scene starts with everyone leaving English "Too Close" by Alex Clare plays as Andrew answers his phone) Andrew: No way! Althea: What is it babe? Andrew: That new movie "Sorroty Night" they want me to audition. Kristen: Shut up! You'll ace it. Althea: Kristy's right. You are a good actor for one thing. Andrew: True. Althea: Go for it! Andrew: Ok then! Sub Plot: Tyrone Piper: Join religion club! No? Join religion club! Hey Ty! Blaise: Family crisis calling. Later. Tyrone: Not yet. (Tyrone and Blaise stsrt making out) Piper: Love birds get a cage! Blaise: See ya. Tyrone: What is it? Piper: Ok since like football season is over you have yet to do not alot but pick on your bisexual ex-best friend and kiss your girlfriend alot. Tyrone: Cause I have a girlfirend. (Tyrone closes his locker) Piper: Pretty pretty please join religion club! Tyrone: I'll think about it. Piper: You'll join?! (Tyrone makes a buzzer noise) Tyrone: I said I'll think about it. Piper: Think fast! Third Plot: Traylor (As the last class leaves) Traylor: Hey there Andrea. Andrea: It's so hot when you call me my actual name instead of by what you students are supposed to call me. Traylor: Now you're getting me turned on. (Traylor and Andrea kiss) Andrea: You haven't told anybody have you? Traylor: No. Not a soul. Andrea: Good. Traylor: And it's not that big a deal. Though I turned you into a cougar. Andrea: Hey! Traylor: Well I'm 17 and you're like in your late thirties to earliy forties. Andrea: Wow you're a smart student. Traylor: See why you're with me? Main Plot: Andrew (At Andrew's while Andrew is on the phone) Andrew: It's ringing. Hello? What? Thanks bye. Kristen: So? Andrew: I didn't get it. Nathan: Sorry man. Andrew: No I did! (Althea and Kristen start screaming in excitement) Kristen: Congrats! Andrew: Thank you all. (Andrew high fives Nathan, hugs Kristen and starts making out with Althea until his parents barge in) Mrs Matthews: That's not studying Andrew. Andrew: Ahem. Sorry but your son may be a movie star in "Sorrority Night". Mr Matthews: That's great. But studies come first. (They leave) Kristen: Don't tell me filming starts tomorrow. Andrew: Dammit the test. I'll fail anyway cause Mr Hayes just does not like me. Nathan: That's weird I don't think he likes me either. Kristen: He just likes to torture us. Althea: Yeah it's so obvious. Sub Plot: Tyrone (The next day after school) Tyrone: NO! Piper: Please do it for me your cousin. Tyrone: Ok fine. (They go into the room) Piper: Hello! Everyone: Hello. Piper: Um, I'd like to start off with saying we have a new member Tyrone. Everyone: Hi Tyrone. Piper: And Tyrone explain why you're here. Tyrone: Well last year I've made alot of bad decisions. But I'm willing to change this year. Willa: Like? Tyrone: Well I outed my best fiend for being bisexaul, then I was mean to m other friend who's bipolar and my friends and I locked up the members of Spirit Dash in a closet. Zena: You locked them up?! Tyrone: It was Regina's idea! Zena: Whatever her bitchiness doesn't make you less of a jerk. Tyrone: Whatever I'm outta here! (Tyrone storms out the room Piper follows him) Piper: Tyrone I'm sorry! Tyrone: Whatever. Third Plot: Traylor (Traylor knocks on the door as he enters the English room) Ms. Wilkerson : Oh my god! Traylor. Traylor: Am I interrpting? Ms. Wilkerson: No I'm just finished grading test papers when you had to read "To Kill a Mockingbird". Since you now know you got a 94. Traylor: I love having a girlfriend who's a teacher. Ms. Wilkerson: But be warned I can't play favorites. Traylor: I understand. (Traylor and Ms. Wilkerson start making out) Mr Hart: Ahh Ms Wilkerson I -- (Andrea and Traylor get up) Mr Hart: What is going on? Traylor: Mr Hart I am so sorry. Mr Hart: Keep this charade up and you're fired Ms. Wilkerson. And as for you Mr. Prescott it's either a suspension or possible expulsion. Either break up or you 2 risk something important. (Mr. Hart leaves the room) Ms Wilkerson: I can't lose my job. Traylor: I can't be expelled. Main Plot: Andrew (The next day at school Althea sees Andrew on the bench sleeping) Althea: Andrew. Andrew? Andrew! Wake up! Andrew: Whoa! Althea: Are you ok? Andrew: Yeah just studying. Althea: What did you pull an all-nighter? Andrew: Yeah with filming and studying. Hell I don't even know if I'm gonna pass. Althea: What's your average in history? Andrew: First semester I got A's, now I'm slipping to a C-. Althea: I'll help you study. Andrew: Thanks. Althea: And take these. (Althea hands Andrew a bottle of pills) Andrew: What are these? Althea: Pills to help you stay up if yo decide to pull all night study plans after I go home. Andrew: Thanks Althea. Althea: Ok Test is in 2 days. (Althea leaves and Andrew looks at the pills then takes one) Sub Plot: Tyrone Tyrone: Hey. Lila: Ty, what's up? Tyrone: Am I a stuck up jerk? Lila: Stuck up? Slightly. A jerk? Not so much. Tyrone: Thanks. Lila: Wait why did you ask that? Tyrone: Piper wanted me to join her little religion/friendship club and they aren't forgiving! At all! Lila: Yeah some of them are judgemental jerks. Tyrone: I mean Jayden forgave me for stuff I did to him, Blaise forgave me for my actions, you forgave me for making jokes about you getting pregnant. Lila: Haven't you forgotten just one more person? (Tyrone sees Christian) Tyrone: Hey. Christian: Hey man. Tyrone: Look I'm sorry for outing you and all that. I accept you being bi now. Christian: I forgive you. Friends? Tyrone: Till we die. (Christian and Tyrone bump fists) Cullen: So we're back as a team again? Christian: You know it. Now what? Tyrone: Time for revenge. Third Plot: Traylor (At Traylor's) Traylor: I'm doomed! Moon: So you guys have to break up or yo get suspended or Miss Wilkerson loses her job. Wow. Traylor: I know! I mean my parents will flip knowing I'm dating a teacher. Moon: Maybe they won't have to know. Like you guys do break up but stay secret. Traylor: Or we do cause of you. Moon: What do you like me or something? Traylor: You liked me. Moon: Well you liked Lila since 8th grade and then she liked you sometime this year. Traylor: But not like that like a friend. Moon: Well as a friend. (Moon pnches Traylor in the arm) Traylor: Thanks. (Traylor punches Moon in the arm) Main Plot: Andrew (The next day at Andrew's) Nathan: This test is gonna be murder. Andrew: Right? (Andrew pops some pills in his mouth and Nathan notices) Nathan: What did you just put in your mouth? Andrew: Candy duh. Nathan: Yeah right. Over there! (Nathan picks up the bottle) Nathan: Caffine pills? Andrew: Yeah after a long day on the set with filming. Nathan: Gimme. Andrew: No. This is for the test. Nathan: Give it. (Andrew hands him the bottle) Nathan: Now I suggest we both go to sleep. Andrew: OK fine. (They both go to bed but Andrew gets the pills and puts them in his backpack) Sub Plot: Tyrone (The next day at school) Piper: Oh no! Tyrone: 3,2.... Piper: What the hell happened? Tyrone: Payback. Piper: Oh my god! You'll never change! Tyrone: Oh yeah and you're that big a saint and really smart why would yo listen to Regina on how to get popular? Piper: Cause she is! Tyrone: Not much! She is hated by people! Piper: As were you! Tyrone: You know what this is all your fault! Piper: Yeah real mature in what way?! Tyrone: If it weren't for your little I hate Tyrone club! (Tyrone storms off) Third Plot: Traylor (In English class) Blaise: Hey where the hell's Ms. Wilkerson? Christian: And where's Traylor? Moon: You may wanna come in the hall for this. (Moon, Blaise, Ariana, Cullen, Jayden, Lila, and Christian go out in the hall) Jayden: What's up? Moon: Ms W. and Traylor. Blaise: Not even! Moon: They are. She may lose her job and he may get expelled. Cullen: Dammit what's he gonna do? Moon: Who knows ok? Lila: I hope he makes the right choice. Ariana: Breaking up? I mean they should it's creepy she's an adult and he's 17! Jayden: What if they're in love? I mean true love conqers all Ari. Traylor: Hey guys. I know you know. Jayden: What will you do? Traylor: You'll know. Main Plot: Andrew (In history) Althea: It's test day. Kristen: Boo! Andrew: Yeah whoo hoo. (Andrew falls asleep at his desk) Kristen: Andrew! Wake up! Althea: Seriosusly! Wake up! (Andrew wakes up) Andrew: Huh? Mr Hayes: Alright everyone it's time to take the test. (Everyone groans) Mr Hayes: No talking. Begin. Althea: Andrew you ok? Kristen: Andrew! (Andrew is sleeping at his desk) Nathan: Oh my god. Sub Plot: Tyrone (After school) Piper: Hey Tyrone. Tyrone: Leave me alone. Piper: No I'm sorry. That wasn't the right club for you and I shouldn't have pressured you into joining. Tyrone: Yeah true. Bt you kinda deserved it. (Piper glares at Tyrone) Piper: No you're right. Tyrone: Really? Piper: Yeah but with that I'm nothing like those assholes! Tyrone: I know that for sure! Piper: Yeah and I'm also sorry saying you have not and never will change when clearly you have. Tyrone: Clearly. Piper: Wanna go to JavaStar? My treat. Tyrone: Awesome. Piper: Ok. Third Plot: Traylor (The next day at school) Jayden: There goes yor girlfriend. Traylor: Shut up. Hey Andrea. Ms Wilkerson: Traylor I'm thinking. Traylor: You cannot quit. Ms Wilkerson: but Traylor. Traylor: I told Principal Hart we broke up. Ms Wilkerson: What? Traylor: Well you won't lose your job I don't get expelled. Ms Wilkerson: That's great. Traylor: Yeah. Ms Wilkerson: I owe you one. Traylor: You owe me 1,000. Ms Wilkerson: Ok whatever. Main Plot: Andrew (Althea approaches Andrew and kisses him on the lips) Andrew: After falling asleep during the test I thought you'd dump me. Althea: It was a big mistake. Sorry if those pills caused trouble. Andrew: Trouuble schmouble. I'm done with them I threw them out. Althea: Good for you. Andrew: Yeah. Althea: Well luckily for you Mr Hayes allowed a make up test. Andrew: That battle axe? Althea: With a heart of gold. Andrew: Yeah right. Althea: Really. Andrew: Yeah right. Althea: Well I'm gonna catch up with Kristen. Andrew: Ok then. (Althea leaves) Andrew: Our little secret. (Andrew pops in another pill) Category:Blog posts